


this could be beautiful

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Home Invasion, Squirrelflight centric, Stabbing, by darktail, by tigerclaws gang of assholes, tigerclaws a shit dad and granddad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: (i have no idea why i chose the title name to be that.)squirrelflight's up late when she hears a noise. human au.
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Sandstorm & Squirrelflight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	this could be beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haroldosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haroldosaur/gifts).



> guess what bois i made more human au. im gifting it to the author of simpler times bcos thats a good fanfic and yall should check it out
> 
> the triplets are like five or six when this happens

Squirrelflight was a light sleeper. It was a result of Leafpool always having nightmares as a kid.

Normally, she solved this by playing her white noise machine, but tonight she couldn’t sleep, and had instead decided to spend the night reading in the living room. The triplets were all asleep, and Brambleclaw had been snoozing away when she left, so she figured it was fine.

Glancing up from her book, she checked out the window- Brambleclaw would get all pout-y if he found out she wasn’t sleeping, so she liked to get back in bed before sunrise.

Someone stared back.

Squirrelflight drew in a sharp gasp. Her chest tightened with fear and righteous fury- how dare someone try to spy on her family?

Then, after a second, she realised she knew the face, the sharp chin, the angry amber eyes.

_ Tigerclaw _ . 

Oh StarClan, what was she going to do? She reached towards her baseball bat, kept beside the couch, without breaking eye contact, when-

_ Bang! _ The back door. It sounded as if it had been smashed open. Terror filled her.  _ The back door was closer to the kids rooms than her. _

Gripping her baseball bat, she looked back to the window.

Tigerclaw was gone.

  
  


Squirrelflight edged towards the kitchen, eyes sharp and breathing fast. Footsteps, in the kitchen.

She was so Star-fucking-Damned grateful her parents taught her to fight. Peering around the corner, she took count of how many people she could see. Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and two men she didn’t recognize. 

Tightening her hold on the bat, she charged, slamming it into Tigerclaw’s skull. He dropped to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut. Darkstripe snapped around, grabbing a knife and slicing at her blindly. The two unnamed men each had guns, she noticed, fuck.

But Darkstripe nodded at them, and instead of shooting her, they went for the hallway.

Squirrelflight snarled, feeling rage fill her, and slammed the bat into one of the men’s head. He collapsed, scarlet leaking from his head and onto the linoleum floor. Squirrelflight swung for the other man, but he ducked and took out his gun. Shit.

Suddenly, something punched her side- Darkstripe! Fuckfuckfuck. But she had to take out the one with the gun first- he was the biggest threat. Squirrelflight yelped as the baseball bat was snatched out of her hands by Darkstripe. Doublefuck. Son of a boiled bowl of cockroach sauerkraut!

She’d just have to fight the old-fashioned way, then. She lunged forwards, and her head cracked as it made contact with the unnamed man’s. Luckily, she had a thicker skull, and the man stumbled back. In that time, Squirrelflight swung her foot up into his groin, and he collapsed in a whining pile of pain.

Darkstripe punched her again, this time in the shoulder, and she suddenly became aware of something running down her side.

She snagged up the gun from one of the men, twisting and aiming at Darkstripe, who’s knife was bloody.  _ Oh. _ He’d been stabbing her, then, not punching her. 

She pulled the trigger on the gun, and it went off with a bang, a bullet burying itself in Darkstripe’s chest. 

Well, fuck. There was the sound of running feet, but she recognized the sound- Brambleclaw had heard the shot.

He found her, bloody and holding a gun, with four people, including his father, unconscious on the ground. The door had been kicked in, and lay in splinters. 

  
  


Sunlight streamed in through the hospital window, and Squirrelflight awoke to it. Brambleclaw was curled up in one of the hospital chairs next to her, along with Leafpool and the triplets. They were all asleep.

Squirrelflight blinked slowly. Everything felt foggy.

The door opened, and Sandstorm entered, followed by Firestar. They both held bags from a cafe nearby, and brought with them the smell of food. 

Sandstorm yelped quietly when she saw that Squirrelflight was awake. “Squirrelflight, you’re awake!” Her mother rushed to her side, followed shortly by her father. “How ya feeling, hun?”

“I feel… ugh. What happened? I feel like I got stabbed or somethin’.” Sandstorm’s eyes darkened. 

“That’s because you did. Twice. By Darktail.” She explained.

“Wait, wha-” Memories came back to her. “Oh, yeah.” Suddenly, she jerked. “The kids! Oh my god the kids are they okay-”

Firestar and Sandstorm shared a look, fond and less worried. That’s the Squirrelflight they know.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops my hand slipped and i wrote more human au. darktail died when squirrel shot him, as did the unnamed bros, but tigerclaw survived and went to jail.
> 
> (also im making a man out of chickenbones and i just feel like everyone should know just how bad chicken bone marrow smells after a couple days, and also sealant is pm impossible to wash off send help)
> 
> sorry if formattings weird i wrote this on tablet


End file.
